close to you
by adenisse
Summary: Rukia decide visitar a Ichigo para confirmar cómo está ahora que lleva una vida normal.


Close to you

Hola, sé que mis otros fics no los he actualizado pero espero que la inspiración me salga pronto. Mientras tanto, traigo este one shot que hice para cumplir con el reto de Mis Fics Ichiruki por parte de Jane Kuchiki Haibara. Inspirado en el tema de The Carpenters Close to You.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Han pasado siete meses desde que Ichigo perdió sus poderes y todo volvió a la normalidad en Karakura. En la Sociedad de Almas, Rukia entrena fuertemente para llegar a ascender en su división. Es por eso que el Capitán Ukitake le ha dado el día libre.

En su corazón solo tenía un anhelo y era saber si Ichigo estaba bien ya que no había podido verlo durante todo ese tiempo y no sabía si él podría amoldarse a tener una vida normal. Así que no lo pensó mucho y decidió ir al mundo humano.

Al llegar, pensó en regresar pero no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de verlo, de saber que estaba bien. Llegó a casa de los Kurosaki en el momento en que todos salían a sus respectivas labores. Yuzu y Karin salieron antes. Pocos segundos después se escuchó un ruido en la casa y vio a Isshin golpeado y a Ichigo salir corriendo con su ceño fruncido, el cual ya era característico en él. Rukia sonrió al saber que su malhumor no había cambiado.

Lo siguió y observaba algo tan sencillo como los pájaros cantando sobre el tendido eléctrico. _Así que este es un día normal para ti, Ichigo._

Al llegar a la preparatoria lo vio saludar a sus amigos y encaminarse a su respectiva clase. Rukia recordó esos momentos en los que ella iba con él ya que debía instruirlo para ser el shinigami sustituto. Sus recuerdos eran melancólicos.

Decidió caminar por los pasillos, al fin y al cabo no podía tropezar con nadie y nadie la iba a ver.

—Kuchiki-san?

Rukia se sorprendió al oír esa voz, por un momento no recordaba que Ishida y los demás sí podían verla. Se volteó lentamente con un frío recorriendo su espalda, la descubrieron.

—No podía creer que eras tú!— Uryu se sorprendió al verla.

—Hola Ishida. — No sabía qué decir. Uryu notó la incomodidad de la shinigami y trató de entablar una conversación.

—Él ha tomado la situación bien, por ahora Inoue y yo hemos estado peleando contra los hollows.

—He sido informada de eso pero quería ver si en efecto él está llevando las cosas bien, parece que hasta el momento ha aceptado su rol de estudiante regular. Solo… solo quería confirmarlo.

—Yo no diré nada. Puedes estar por aquí, y si Inoue te ve, le diré que se comporte como si no estuvieras.

—Gracias.

Sin decir más, Uryu entró en el aula y ella se fue hacia un árbol donde se podía ver a Ichigo sin ser notada por los demás.

La mañana transcurre sin problemas. Ichigo recibe clases, contesta a la profesora cuando es su turno, conversa con sus compañeros, en fin, lo que hacen los chicos normales. Rukia mientras tanto recuerda cómo se conocieron, lo mucho que peleaba porque él no quería aceptar su rol de shinigami. Lo mira con melancolía, deseando revivir esos días en algún momento.

Suena el timbre que anuncia la hora de almuerzo. Rukia sube a la azotea, donde comen todos juntos y escucha las tonterías que comenta Keigo durante el almuerzo.

—Extraño a Kuchiki-san— dije por fin Keigo, observando a Ichigo, el cual no se inmuta. Rukia por su parte los escuchaba atenta.

—Nuevamente con eso. Ya te dije que ella tiene cosas muy importantes que hacer.

—Ichigo, me vas a decir que, ¿no piensas en ella?

—Un poco… pero…— observaba hacia el cielo con rostro melancólico —así es mejor, ella con sus cosas y yo con lo mío, debo enfocarme en los estudios.

Rukia bajó su rostro y sonrió con tristeza. Sabía que todo lo que él decía era cierto. Sabía que lo mejor es que ella estuviera como shinigami y él viviendo una vida normal como un ser humano normal. Sabe que no podría resistir verlo nuevamente sacrificándose por la Sociedad de Almas, eso era algo que a ella y a los demás shinigamis les correspondía, no a un humano que tuvo una oportunidad de ser shinigami sustituto. No era justo verlo tan deprimido y en tal grado de perder su vida por algo que no era con él.

En horas de la tarde, lo observó en clases de Educación Física. Si bien su contextura siempre ha sido delgada, al verlo destacarse en las actividades físicas que el profesor les ponía a hacer, sabía que todo el entrenamiento siendo shinigami quedaba reflejados en su cuerpo, en eso sobresalía al resto de sus compañeros.

Rukia se dio cuenta de que Ichigo era muy atractivo y no era de extrañar que las chicas de su clase lo observaran como bobas. Rio a lo bajo y recordaba las veces en que lo tuvo tan cerca, tan preocupado por ella, cuántas veces habían reído juntos y otras en que no se querían ni ver. Extrañaba demasiado esos días en los que ella fue feliz, pero no debía ser injusta. Lo que Ichigo deseaba era ser normal y ahora tenía esa oportunidad y no se la iba a arrebatar.

El sol ya casi se oculta dando la bienvenida a la noche, las clases finalmente han terminado y el grupo de amigos caminan junto a Ichigo. Tatsuki e Inoue caminan a su lado, ella sabe que a Inoue le llama la atención y así como ella, solo quiere estar cerca de él. Sonríe y siente un poco de envidia. Igual que yo, ella desea estar cerca de ti.

Ichigo camina hacia su casa, después de despedirse de sus compañeros. Observa la puesta del sol y su mirada de pierde en la lejanía. Rukia hace lo mismo. Un suspiro. Un deseo. Una plegaria al cielo. Al final, decide seguir su ruta y llega a casa, donde es recibido de la misma manera por su padre y sus hermanas.

Karin mira por la ventana y puede observar a Rukia. Siente una opresión en el pecho al saber que ella no puede ser vista por su hermano, y sabe cuánto daría él por estar en su lugar y poder observarla. Trata de sonreír a su hermano.

—Karin, ¿te pasa algo?

—Nada, solo que estoy cansada. Come rápido que si no se enfría.

Y así comienza su rutina de conversar en familia mientras comen.

—Ichi-nii, yo lavo los platos.

— ¿Segura?

Karin asiente y comienza a recoger los platos de la mesa. Ichigo se dirige hacia su habitación y se cambia de ropa para realizar su tarea. Rukia lo observa con atención y sonríe _"Creo que estarás bien"_ se dice mientras una mariposa infernal se aproxima hacia ella para indicarle que debe volver a la Sociedad de Almas.

Lo mira por última vez y dice:

—Espero que algún día podamos vernos de nuevo.

Ichigo mira a través de su ventana. Sin saber que está cruzando miradas con Rukia, sonríe y dice:

—Sé que te volveré a ver, Rukia.

Una pequeña lágrima de felicidad brota de uno de sus ojos y sonríe. Abre las puertas para dirigirse a la Sociedad de Almas.

—Tonto— es lo que puede decir mientras las puertas se cierran.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado. La canción es muy linda y si pueden buscarla y escucharla sé que les gustará.

Bueno, en el transcurso de la semana espero tener más ideas para mis otros fics.

Saludos.


End file.
